Every Mario Game For The Next 25.3 Years
'Every Mario Game For the Next 25.3 Years '''is an episode of The Mario Show season 54. Summary Mario meets a "wiseguy" fan who questions his series' quality. When things go from bad to worse, Mario tries to read a list of upcoming games related to him, to be released in the next 25.3 years. Transcript Scene 1 ''A presentation featuring the main Mario characters, major video game fans, and an unnamed narrarator begins. Narrarator: Revolutionizing the video game industry with a memorable character for many years, Mario and crew have done it all. Random video game fan: Alright, we get it. The Mario series is too much of a cash cow and should end soon. Mario: Hmm. That's some lousy writing up there. What if I could change it? Alright! We get it, of-a-course!. Working the Mario series is a great way to be alive and should never end! Random video game fan: Seriously? You're making a shameless attempt to cover your series's decline? Mario: It declined? Random video game fan: It did. Just look at the sales for your recent games, fans are turning away for your games that your creator made for a quick buck. Mario: At least... you know... I'm a real character and I'm living life. I know that somebody else creates my escapades on consoles. Random video game fan: Then blame it on Satoru Iwata for continuing the series. Random commenter in crowd: Blame it on somebody else now, he passed away. Other narrarator: WHO shall be the successor? Mario: Oh, I will. Besides, haven't you read the episode title? Random video game fan: Um, no... Mario: Every Mario Game for the next 25.3 years. Random video game fan: Oh. Well, after seeing the sales of the Wii U, I'm not sure if you guys can keep it going for te next 25.3 years. Luigi: (whispers into Mario's ear) Mario: Well, Luigi just came up with an idea. It seems like fans have a lot of good ideas for games. So maybe we should use fans' ideas in upcoming games, which we will use in conjunction with our existing list of plans. Random video game fan: Sounds pretty nice, but you might not want to release every game on your current list. How many Mario Baseball games were you planning to release? Mario: (skims through the list) Six. Six Mario Baseball games. Random video game fan: I think you should take the last one of those you plan to make, and make it the only one you release. This way, fans don't have to wait six games for exciting new features. Mario: Wait, how did you know we were going to gradually release games with new features? Random video game fan: Logic. If you just had six games that are more or less carbon copies of each other, fans probably won't care for the series by the third installment of the next 6. Mario: Fair point. However, we kind of did that with Super Mario Maker. We have the elements of levels gradually added to the game over the course of 9 days. Some people would probably be overwhelmed by the amount of tools to use if we just had everything unlocked right away. I kind of like it the way it is. Random video game fan: Maybe in the future, for perhaps a Mario Maker 3D, you could have an option to have all of the features available from the start, or have them gradually added over the course of a week or so a la Super Mario Maker. Mario: Maybe. But I feel like most people would choose to have everything right away. Random video game fan: But it still can't hurt to have options. And even if you choose to have them added the next day, you can just change the date on your console. Mario: I guess that makes sense. Random video game fan: I also think you should try some other interesting types of games... Hang on, let me see your list. Mario: Here you go. (gives him the list) Random video game fan: (reads the list) So from what I see here, you were planning to release 8 Mario Karts, 6 Mario Baseballs, 3 Mario Sports Mixes, 5 Mario Basketballs, 4 Paper Marios, 5 Mario and Luigis, 12 Mario Parties, 14 New Super Mario Bros, 6 Super Mario 3D games, which include a Sunshine sequel and a Galaxy threequel, a Super Princess Peach sequel (which we don't need)-- Peach: What was that? Random video game fan: Nothing. And also a Captain Toad sequel, 6 Super Smash Bros, and 12 Mario and Sonics. Where's the variety in that? There are other games people want to see, such as a Mario Kart Maker. I think that you should have about three more installments of each series (I've been waiting for a Galaxy threequel though), and take suggestions for games. Maybe, you could have polls on your website, where fans could submit their ideas, and pick their favorites from a list. Mario: Alright then. Sounds pretty good to me. We will get on it. I will take the suggestions and Luigi will create the polls with them. (which will run for about a month before the next batch of ideas) It's up to all of you guys to come up with ideas. Starting right now. The fans start suggesting ideas, such as a role reversal series, where Mario kidnaps Bowser Jr. and Bowser has to save him, a sequel to Super Mario 64, Mario Kart Maker, Mario Maker 3D, DLC ideas for existing games, such as Super Mario Maker and Mario Kart 8, a threequel to Super Mario Galaxy, more Luigi-centered games, and many more. Random video game fan: Wonderful, we have some new ideas for games, because fans don't want the same thing with a different coat of paint, like you did with the New Super Mario Bros. series. Mario: Alright, we get it, that series is boring. We watch YouTube too, you know. Random video game fan: Well, I guess that's that. We've got some good ideas now. Mario: Don't forget to head to Nintendo's website to choose from these ideas and more, starting tomorrow. Everybody cheers. Category:Randomness Category:Mario Category:Scripts Category:The Mario Show